Endgame: A Guardian's Tale
by Rebecky-mo
Summary: Ever wonder what Knux's POV was on ENDGAME? Well, wonder no more...


Everyone belongs to ME!!!!!!!! (Yeah, right -.-;;)  
  
Endgame: 'A Guardian's Tale'  
By Rebecky-mo  
  
  
The day seemed quiet enough on the Floating Island. No problems  
between nieghbours to settle, no robots or evil geniuses to smash, no  
intruders. Everything looked peaceful from where I stood.  
  
  
Until I decided to look up. There in the sky was a slightly   
familiar silhouette; a large body mass, long tail, and massive wings.   
It seemed like I knew the creature, but from the distance I couldn't   
make out exactly what it was. All I knew was that it was making a   
beeline for the Island at top speed.  
  
  
*This can't be good* I thought to myself, quickly dodging  
into the bushes, waiting for it to pass over so I could strike.   
Finally, I felt the rush of wings above me, and I leapt into action,  
easily delivering a solid blow to the creature; unfortunately, after   
that move I realized why it had been so familiar. It was Dulcy the  
Dragon, a friend of the Freedom Fighters; she'd been here when we   
retreived the Sword of Acorns. *Why would she come back?..*  
  
  
"I might've known you'd attack the sweetest, most gentle   
creature on the planet for NO reason, brain-dead redhead!"  
  
  
  
The voice made me turn, *Sonic?!?* The guy was in rough shape;  
his quills were covered in dirt and grime, messed up in every direction  
rather than his normal striaght back look, and his eyes were heavy from  
lack of sleep, plus, for some reason he was wearing shackles on his   
wrists and ankles.  
  
  
Now, I probably should've asked what was up, but as always, the  
hedghogs remark got me riled up for some reason. "Oh, yeah?..Well,   
you're next!"  
  
  
Just like dozens of times before, he and I began to fight,   
although something was...different. His energy was way down, and   
his blows didn't sting as much as they usually did. His heart just   
didn't seem into it this time. We were on a head-on collision with   
each other, when a blast from above separated us.  
  
  
  
"Back off, Knuckles! If anyone's taking the hedgehog down,  
It'll be ME!"  
  
  
  
I look up again, seeing a skunk parachuting down, a crossbow on   
his wrist; I didn't know the guy, but Sonic obviously did:  
  
  
  
"ST.JOHN!!"  
  
  
  
He landed on the ground, and before I could I could ask him   
what was doing here, Sonic spoke in almost desperation, our fight   
seemingly forgotten; "Listen up Knux! I need your help to clear my   
name! I'm being framed!" This was confusing to me, but it explained   
the shackles at least. But my mind stopped when the skunk, St.John,  
spoke next:  
  
  
  
"As personal guard to King Acorn of Mobius, I deputize and   
command you to help me bring Princess Sally's assassin to justice!!"  
  
  
  
*ASSASSIN?!?* For a brief moment, I swear I felt my heart stop.  
"What?! Puh-Princess Sally--DEAD?!" One of the best friends, the ONLY   
friends I'd ever had, and now, she's...  
  
  
Anger boiled through my veins, and I lost it. All I knew was   
Sally was gone, and Sonic was responsible!! I turned to him and charged  
forward; "I TOLD HER YOU WERE NO GOOD!!" For a second, the hedgehog   
tried to convince me he was being honest, then realizing I wouldn't be   
listening to him (How could I, he'd lied to Sally all this time!!) he  
spinned his way out of my grasp, and I ate a mouthfull of grass.  
  
  
Sonic avoided one of St. John's arrows, then decided to get   
smart, trying to egg us on; little did he know that was the dumbest   
thing he could've ever done. In mere seconds, Espio had Sonic's wrists  
firmly in grip, making sure he wouldn't escape.   
  
  
The King's guard tried to take command, but I quickly stopped   
that, "Stuff that, pal! I give the orders here!" *And I also dish out   
the justice.* I was all set to take one final swing at the hedgehog,   
ending everything once and for all, when a female voice boomed, echoing  
in the air.  
  
  
  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Dulcy crashed to the ground, making shock waves take us all off   
our feet. What was she doing, she must know what Sonic's done! She can   
tell truth from fiction; then she spoke again, more quietly, but far   
more seriously:  
  
  
  
"As you know, dragons cannot tell lies. That is why we can   
sense the purity of truth and I know Sonic is NOT lying about being   
framed!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm, a dragon's spoken word is fact.."I muttered to myself.  
Slowly, I felt the anger fade, until just confusment remained. *If   
Sonic didn't do it..then who?* The group of us figured out that someone  
must've wanted us to turn against each other, and who better than the  
worst of the worst; Robotnik.  
  
  
Leaving Espio and the dragon on the Island to stand guard with  
the rest of the Chaotix, I decided to go with the others to take on the  
enemy in Robotropolis and save Knothole. It was the least I could do   
to protect Sally's beliefs...and help heal Sonic's pride.   
  
  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
  
Now, we were on the way back to the mainland, heading straight   
for the rebel base of Knothole, determined to stop Robotnik once and   
for all. Commander St. John was telling me the events that had led up   
to thier intrusion of the island; King Acorns 'miraculous recovery',   
the raid, Sally's tragic fall, Sonic's trial, arrest, and finally, his   
escape.  
  
  
"Seems you guys have been awful busy..." I tried to listen to   
the skunk, but I kept glancing over to the other side of the plane   
where Sonic sat, looking out the window. His shackles had been removed,  
and he'd gotten a decent meal, but he still didn't seem normal. His   
eyes were dark so I couldn't tell they were brown, and he wasn't even   
moving an inch. He looked tired, worn... defeated. As if he'd lost   
everything he cherished.  
  
  
I almost smacked myself over the head; Sally. He'd loved her.  
How could I have not seen it before?!? Well, I guess I did, but I was   
too busy beating the heck out of him to notice.  
  
  
Hesitantly, I went over the hedgehog as Geoffrey went to the   
cockpit, "Hey man, you okay?"  
  
  
"I guess." No jokes, just a melancholy voice. Man, I did not   
like this. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he finally broke his   
gaze away from the clouds outside to look at me.   
  
  
  
"Sonic, whoever did this is gonna pay. Knothole will be freed,   
and Robotnik's evil ends today."   
  
  
  
"I'm not fighting."  
  
  
  
SAY WHAT?!?! He wasn't gonna fight?! Of all the timing--!!  
"Sonic, don't go into self pity on me now! Everyone needs us, we're the   
only ones..."  
  
  
  
"What's left to fight for? The others are probably all   
roboticized by now, Knothole's gonna be in ashes, and Sally..."  
  
  
  
I hated to say this but..."Would she have surrendered?"  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
"You heard me; if Sally were here, would she give up and   
watch as the doc took Mobius?"  
  
  
  
"Of course not! She didn't believe in quitting."  
  
  
  
"And neither do you" I replied. "Sonic, Sally might be gone,  
but she's still in you, and she wants you to not give up! There's   
still hope for the Freedom Fighters, even if they're roboticized,   
they can be changed back! I'm not giving up, but I--I need your help  
Together we can grant Sally's wish."  
  
  
  
Blue blinked, and I swear I saw a fire burn in his eyes, a   
very familiar one; one of purpose. "Yeah, together." We shook hands,   
and fell silent for awhile, until I spoke again:  
  
  
  
"Sonic, when you knew you needed help...why'd you come to me?"  
  
  
  
He chuckled softly and looked right into my eyes, almost   
enviously "Because I knew you loved her too."  
  
  
  
I smiled, "Only as a sister Sonic. Trust me, nothing more." The   
rest of the trip was silent as we continued our journey to our   
destiny, not as rivals...but friends.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
The number of robots in Knothole were incalcuable! They were   
everywhere, battling against the Freedom Fighters that had been rescued   
from the prisons. I was up to my neck in swatbots, but I kept an eye   
out for Sonic. I'd lost view of him a few minutes ago, and he hadn't   
resurfaced.  
  
  
Finally, we managed to take them all down, but still no sign   
of Sonic. I looked over to Tails "We'd better go search for him, he's  
weakened right now." We hadn't moved two steps when a voice rang out.  
  
  
  
"I saw him!"  
  
  
  
I turned to see a female black and white cat wearing a bandana   
on her neck, dragging a white wolf behind her. I asked her where he   
went, and she pointed to the east...towards Robotropolis!! The IDIOT!!  
He was going to take on Robotnik himself! "Let's go!" I cried as I took   
to the air, Tails and Rotor right behind me as well as a few others I   
didn't know.  
  
  
We had gotten just inside the perimeters of Robotropolis when a   
huge beam shot over my head, going for Knothole. At impact, there was a   
bright flash of light, then....nothing. Knothole was gone!! Tails cried   
out in anguish, and I almost fell to the ground in shock. Many of the   
group went back in search of survivors, but I think Rotor and myself   
knew they're wouldn't be, save a miracle occured.   
  
  
Then, minutes later, shock waves were shooting around us after   
a massive explosion at the Doctors main fortress. We never saw the  
bright force field show up at Knothole's former place, the one that   
now held Knothole in it. Guess miracles do exist...  
  
  
We continued our way to the main fortress, now more determined   
than ever to make certain it was over. We (literally) ran into Bunnie   
and Antione, and they explained about the bomb they placed on the   
Ultimate Annihilator; even the name gives me chills. Now with the   
coyote and rabbit, we finally made it to the war room.  
  
  
The place was in shambles. The explosion had been here.  
  
  
Our group split up in search of either Robotnik and Sonic;   
or at least thier bodies. I searched a small hallway in the north  
corner, almost giving up hope, until I heard a thump noise.   
Could someone have survived? I ran down the hall, and almost tripped   
on a piece of--"SONIC!!!" I quickly rolled him over, and checked   
his pulse; normal.   
  
  
  
"There he is!"  
  
  
  
The others joined me, and I picked up Sonic's unconcious body   
as Rotor spoke "He was closest to ground zero, so he'll probably need   
medical attention immediatly!"...  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
I breathed a sigh a relief about an hour later as the doctor   
explained that Sonic was alright, save exhaustion. I couldn't help but   
be impressed; he'd taken on his friends and his enemies in two weeks,   
and beaten them all. Thanks to one small, loudmouthed hedgehog,   
Mobius knew peace.  
  
  
*But at what price?* I thought to myself as I left the hut,   
towards a clearing outside the village. The doctor told the whole story   
of how he came to work with Robotnik, and I swear I was a second away   
from slugging him. But for some reason, I wasn't in the mood.  
  
  
As I approached the clearing, I slowly saw a golden   
casket-like box, with a body inside. Sally. Now, I knew she wasn't   
dead, but just seeing her like, quiet, motionless, it made my   
stomach twist. Tears slowly began to fall down my cheeks as I looked at   
her through the glass, not bothering to wipe them away; I doubted I  
could lift my hands right then anyway, they felt like cement blocks.  
  
  
A sound coming up the road finally broke me out of my mourning,   
and I saw clouds of dust rising. It had to be Sonic. I barely had time   
to hide in the bushes before the hedgehog appeared. He made his way to   
the casket; I knew I should have left, given him some timr to himself,   
but those blocks in my hands decided to move down to my feet.  
  
  
Carefully, he lifted the opening of the box, and seemed to   
just gaze at her. He must have known about her true condition, because  
he spoke softly as he kissed her cheek "Please come back." I finally   
felt the blocks smashing off my feet, and started to leave, but a new   
voice stopped me dead in my tracks. It was quiet, weak, but I knew it  
too well to mistake it.  
  
  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
  
  
SALLY!! I made a heel spin and raced back to my place in the   
shrubs, getting the best view I'd seen all day. Sonic was holding   
Sally in his arms, her eyes open. She was alright!! Sonic lifted her   
into her arms and carried her down to Knothole, and I emerged into   
the clearing once more, watching them.  
  
  
I chose not to go back to the village after them; instead, I   
took to the air and headed for home, and smiled as I heard wild cheers   
of happiness coming from below. This was Sonic's time to shine, he   
deserved it. As for me, it's time to spread the word....  
  
  
And the word was 'victory'. 


End file.
